


Zane

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Kidfic, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidfic double drabble, with a double drabble's worth of notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zane

Author's Notes: I had to write this as a break from crossovers. And I wanted a straight Buffy fic to put on . And I came up with this spoof idea. I'm reading several post-post-Chosen kid fics, so I'm taking an opportunity to poke some fun at them. Most of them fun and well written.

This is a nothing story. I'm not sure it qualifies as a drabble. If you want to use the characters/ children, please just let me know. Although I want to keep Daniel and Alexis for myself.

Updated, it is now exactly 200 words of story. And 200 words of notes, (including this part) as well.

*

Kennedy refused to scream, especially despite Willow's murmuring.

"It helps if you scream, let it out, it helps if you scream."

"Shut Up!"

"See, wasn't that better?"

One final push and several bustle-filled minutes later she was allowed to hold her son.

"Oh, my God, he's gorgeous."

"What do want to call him?" Willow asked, grinning at the awed expression on her lover's face. She knew that she had looked like that.

"Ken," Kennedy said, with certainty.

Willow nodded, smiling.

"I wasn't serious. Isn't he amazing? Do you have a name picked out?"

"We could call him William," Willow said. Kennedy looked at her oddly. "You know, after Spike."

"What is with you people and names? I really, really, do not get it."

"What's wrong with William?"

"We'd shorten it to Will, which is your nickname. Xander's daughter's name's Alexis. And their son is called Madoc. Fred and Gunn just called their son Frederick. Buffy has Elizabeth. Cordelia has Corin and Robyn. At least Dawn called her daughter Eve. Can we please think of something new to call him?"

"Can you think of anything?" Willow asked. She frowned. She'd never realised exactly how strange they were.

"Zane?" Kennedy asked.

"Zane."

* * * THE END * * *

For those who didn't understand Kennedy's rant. (And so I can have more notes than story.)

The Children:

Kennedy and Willow:

Daniel Kennedy (Willow's), 5, and Zane Peter (Kennedy's), newborn.

Cordelia and Robin (killed in battle) (I stole this pairing from Lisa Roquin):

Corin James and Robyn Nicole, 11.

Dawn and Andrew:

Eve Joyce, 10 and a half.

Xander and Madeline:

Alexis Marion, 12 and Madoc Richard, 8.

Fred and Gunn:

Frederick Charles, 3.

Buffy and Henry:

Elizabeth Jennifer, 8.


End file.
